


Confession

by Shadowcrest



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cybernetic, Hurt/Comfort, hopefully fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcrest/pseuds/Shadowcrest
Summary: Rave week day three. This is after terrences dethronement. I believe content warning mentions of broken bones and mentions of death
Relationships: Randy Radman/Terrence Suave, Rave - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Confession

Terrence was laying down in bed. He was in dr v office cause he has a broken foot, arm and a few broken ribs. Terrence only have them cause that son of a gun Reginald threw him off the airship. His airship. Terrence was lucky to survive, if it wasn’t for the trees and dr v he wouldn’t be here. It’s been three weeks he been here, needing time to recover. Dr v said that he isn’t expected to pay for first visit but next visit he would. Today dr v said she had a patient coming in today.

Terrence heard the door open. He couldn’t hear the visitor. He didn’t hear anything else, he was gonna go back to sleep. He didn’t when he heard the door open. When he looked to his side he say a small child not older then 5 or 6. He was about to ask where his parents were when the child said “dad” Terrence started to cough. Did this child call him dad. He didn’t have a kid. Soon he heard a voice say “Henry where did you go, you can’t go around messing with the dr stuff” the door opened and randy stepped in “Henry you can’t be messing with the other patie—“ randy stopped when he say Terrence. Terrence looked at randy, his hair was longer and now was half cyborg. There was silence when randy motioned Henry to leave. 

There was silence for awhile. Both of them not knowing what to say. Randy broke the silence by say “Terrence what are you doing here, last I checked you were still leader” Terrence said “last I checked you died. God I’ve missed you. I can’t believe your alive, though things have changed”. Randy walked over to Terrence and given him a hug “theses past ten years have been so lonely I’m so sorry for leaving you. I didnt think clearly and just ran. Can you ever forgive me” it sounded he was on the verge of sobbing. Terrence ran his hand through Randy’s hair “shhhh it’s ok, I never blamed you for leaving. I just wanted to see you again. I still love you” Terrence said. Randy looked at terrence and says “I love you too”.

“So I see you adopted a child when did that happened and when did you get cybernetics” Terrence said, randy let go of the hug and chuckled, “it’s a long story. So five years ago I was running away from the government and I got seriously got hurt. Luckily dr v found me and saved me with cybernetics. I was legally dead so I started my life over. One day I found a child at my door and that was little Henry. I have some of our old pictures so he must of assumed you were his dad but if you aren’t ready for that I’m completely fine with that” randy said. “ I would happily raise him with you. Though I’m not allowed to leave till I recover, orders from the good doctor herself.” Terrence said. They both smiled at each other and we’re glad to be with each other. Soon the door open and the doctor step in and says “randy your appointment is starting, oh you to know each other” they nod. “Well after your check up you can come and visit now come here” dr v and randy walk out.


End file.
